The Game
by SLopez
Summary: One-shot. Set after "Burned". Sequel to my stories "Needs", "Right Side of Wrong" and "Gone".  "The only thing that comes to Callen's mind is to kiss her senseless. And he almost does."


_Hello! So, I decided to post another one of my one-shot series based on the first season. This one is set after "Burned" and it's about the game Kensi and Sam spent the day talking about.  
_

_I hope you enjoy it! This goes to **evershort** and **Tiana-P**, because they've been following my stories and reviewing, so they're like my No. 1 fans! xD Thank you so much! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I'd really like to own NCIS: LA! Wanna give it to me for Christmas? :)_

* * *

**The Game**

"Really?"

"What?" G Callen takes his eyes from the report he was filling and faces himself with one Kensi Blye, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her expression annoyed. He knew she would come after him, so he smirks, his eyes with a hint of mock.

"You know what!" she replies, angry "What was your idea?"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." he teases her a little more.

Kensi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she reopens her eyes, he's smiling at her, widely.

"Did you really have to use the same line you used yesterday? Do you know that I was telling Sam all about it, this morning?" he grins at her "It's not funny, Callen! We decided to keep this a secret."

Callen gets up and approaches her. He's still amused with her concern and really wants to keep up with the teasing thing, but she's getting upset, like breaking-stuff upset or really-mad-at-him-that-makes-her-want-to-break-things upset. And he doesn't want that.

"It still is a secret, Kenz. Don't worry." she seems to relax a bit "Besides, Sam is very slow getting the hints. I don't even know how he is a special agent who solves crimes."

Kensi laughs and leans against his desk, which he follows.

"I just…" she pauses and looks up at him, searching for his blue eyes "this thing we have, whatever it is, is good and it's working out. I don't want it to end."

"It won't end, Kensi." his expression is serious now "But tell me, why were you telling Sam about our date?"

She shrugs and then smiles.

"I don't know. We were just pep talking and suddenly that came out of my mouth. And he spent the whole day saying that all men know that game and those cheesy lines." He laughs, which makes her turn to look at him "I swear to you, G, no one has ever done or said that to me."

"I like to innovate things."

They smile happily at each other.

The only thing that comes to Callen's mind is to kiss her senseless. And he almost does. He leans to her, so naturally and she does the same, but then they remember where they are.

"I'm sorry. I kind of forgot we're at work."

"Don't apologize, G. It's okay, I forgot it too." she says, with a smile.

A comfortable silence settles between them until Kensi breaks it.

"So, do you really think Sam is still clueless about us?"

"Yes, Kenz, I do. And if he isn't, does it really matter?" he asks looking into her eyes. Her heart skips a beat and so does his. He doesn't care if everyone knows, because he's positive that he loves her. And he's positive that she loves him back. They don't need to say the words. However, coming public is not as simple as it sounds, not with their work. "Besides, this game was all your idea."

At this, she snorts, pretending to be upset.

"It was not!"

"Yes, it was. And you know it." she stares at her hands "But I don't care, because I actually like to be someone different every night. And in the end, at your bedroom, I'm still Callen, so I really don't care."

Kensi lets out a chuckle.

"So… who am I gonna be tonight?"

"Are you asking me out G Callen?" she teases him and he grins.

"Do you want me to be me?" he takes one of her hands between his and looks at her intensely, his blue eyes burning her soul.

"I will have a lot of fun if you decide to go as yourself."

"Then, tonight, myself it is." he takes her hand, lifts it up and kisses it gently. "Pretend my lips are on yours, Kenz."

A warm feeling spreads through her body, listening to those words and feeling his soft lips touching her so sweetly.

After that, they just stand there, fingers entwined, unseen to other's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kensi knows he definitely must not be okay, but she has to ask.

"About what?"

"You know… about the guy who knew all those things about you.

G takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to remember that. He really doesn't want to remember that he, literally, killed any chance of knowing the truth about who he is and his past. But the woman he's still falling for everyday, cares about him and will not rest until he answers.

"I don't know. I mean, I am frustrated that the only guy who knew something about my past made me kill him. But… I also couldn't let him go. It's my job to put down guys like him and he was going to expose the team. He was going to expose you too." he pauses for a moment, looking at her. "I did what I had to do. And if you ask me if I regret it, the answer is no. Even though I really wish I had something to get to know myself better, you, Hetty, Sam, everyone on the team would come first. Always."

She gives him a sad smile, touched by his little speech.

"Thank you, G."

"For what?"

"For you being you. It doesn't matter if your relatives were murderers or burglars or even circus freaks, which, by the way, is the most likely to me." She adds smirking, getting hit by his shoulder, playfully "You're still, G Callen, the 'legendary' guy whose face has never been seen, the guy who rather protect his team than his past… the guy I've been falling for."

He takes her hand to his lips again, wishing it was her sweet lips instead. She closes her eyes at the touch and lets out a sigh.

"I hope you find the answers you're looking for, though."

Callen stops landing soft kisses in her hand and tilts his head to look at her. She still has her eyes closed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious about what 'G' stands for." Kensi opens her eyes and looks directly into his, grinning at him. "I would like Giorgio."

"What?" the way he looks shocked at her makes her burst into laughter.

"Your face was priceless!"

She's still laughing and he joins her.

"The others are upstairs. Wanna go meet them?" he asks, tenderly.

"Sure." she replies, smiling.

They walk together. The place was empty, so they're holding hands, until they are close enough for the others to see them.

"Oh, and for the record, you should never try to kiss a girl on your first date, after that little game you play. It doesn't work and you probably lose her."

"It wasn't our first date, Kensi." he looks at her, smirking.

"Yes it was! You know I don't do second dates."

"Okay, so we skipped that one. No problem." she elbows him on the side "Fine! Fine! It's first date every night."

She smiles at him, triumphantly. They're approaching the others, so they're not holding hands anymore and when they were walking into the room, Callen teases her one last time, smirking.

"But you know what? If every night is a first date, then that kiss thing totally worked on you."

* * *

_How much did you like it? Very much? Didn't like at all?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
